


You Are My Best "I'll Never Know"

by Magnusismyrock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec didn't know he had a soul mate, Lydia is only mentioned, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, fall out boy title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/pseuds/Magnusismyrock
Summary: In a world where everyone has a clock on their wrist and the initials of their soulmate, where the clock tells you when you're soulmate will die, Alec Lightwood believes that his soul mate died before he was born.  He gives up hope because why look for someone who died before you could even breathe?  He just didn't factor in that maybe his soul mate might never die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read at all. First fic in this fandom, sorry if it's not great. I'm just such a slut for soul mate au's of these two. Read the end notes for more info that I didn't get to fit into the story.

Alec Lightwood went through life knowing that he didn’t have a soul mate.  His wrist has read zero since he was born.  The initials that come with the clock don’t matter if you’ll never find your soul mate.  It happened sometimes, his parents said, especially among shadow hunters, since they tend to die young.  The clock on everyone’s wrists showed how long their soulmate had to live.  His parents, they had another 20 odd years to go.  Izzy had 65 years, which if Alec got any choice in the matter, says it’s much too short.  Their parents said she was lucky that her soul mate would live to be so old.  At least it wasn’t a question mark, they said.  Those whose lives weren’t fated for a specific path were shown as question marks.  No one knew why some people were question marks really, just that it happened sometimes.  Usually the clock would sort itself out eventually and start displaying a number. 

Alec used to wonder who his soul mate might have been.  Those two little letters were the only thing that he had to go on, and in the end it wasn’t enough.  No shadow hunter girls with those initials had died within the last 50 years.  Alec gave up the search when he realised that he might not want his soul mate to be a girl anyways.  He put soul mates out of his mind and focused on his duty to his family and work.

Until Clary Fray came along.  Clary Fray who got two clocks and two sets of initials.  One of those freak things that happened sometimes.  Most people who got two soul mates either had one who died early in their life, or picked the more ‘acceptable’ one.  Of course Clary decided that she was having none of that and chose both.  So then suddenly both of Alec’s siblings had found their soulmate in one go, and he was left to focus on work. 

Of course, Clary didn’t know she was a shadow hunter, had no memory of their world.  So it fell on Alec to make sure Jace and Izzy’s soul mate got her memory back.  Izzy suggested that they try more magical means after the silent brothers weren’t able to help.  So Alec sent word to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, along with a rather expensive heirloom as payment.

Magnus Bane showed up all glitter and flair.  Three steps into the door of the meeting room of the institute and he was flirting with Alec.  “Pretty boy, where is this girl I am to help?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow towards Alec. 

Blushing, Alec responded after a moment “This is Clary Fray.  She’s a shadow hunter, but has no memory of this world.  We’re certain her mother had a warlock lock her memories.”

After that they went on and helped Clary get some semblance of memory back, but of course couldn’t get it all.  Alec didn’t really care either way.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until Izzy came into Alec’s room the night before his wedding to Lydia that Alec thought about soul mates again. 

“I know you aren’t soul mates with her.  You don’t have one and she already met hers.  But I don’t think that’s really the problem.”

“Of course we aren’t soul mates.  We’ve always known I don’t have one.”

“Yes, but come on big brother.  You and I both know that you don’t actually want her.  Why are you trying to force yourself into this?”

“It’s a good match.  We’ll run the institute, bring some good back to our name.”

“That may be true, but.  Alec, what about love?  Or even attraction? What about Magnus, hmm? I saw the way you blush every time he flirts with you.”

“You know I can’t Izzy, besides, I’ve seen his wrist, he has a soul mate out there somewhere.  Even if he is one of the unlucky ones with a question mark.  I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that.”

“Magnus Bane is immortal big brother.  His soul mate might not show up for another eight hundred years for all we know.  He doesn’t seem to care about it anyways.”

“Still.”

After that Izzy left to let him think.  He didn’t sleep much that night.

* * *

 

After everything happened at the wedding and the frequent missions because of Valentine, eventually Alec did get the chance to sit down and talk to Magnus alone again.  After a lot of blushing and stuttering, they agreed on a date and planned to meet for coffee.

* * *

 

“Alexander.  You look positively handsome today.”

“I… thanks.  You too.”

“Oh I know.  I spent at least three hours making sure I did.”

They’re conversation drifted on for what felt like forever for Alec.  It was one of the best times Alec had had in a very long time.  Eventually their conversation turned towards soul mates though.

“I always knew Camille wasn’t my soul mate.  Her initials don’t match my wrist of course.  But I still cared quite deeply for her.  And before her I had two other soul mates who matched the initials.  I miss them sometimes, but it was so long ago now.”

“It’s good… that you found them then.  I… uh… mine wasn’t ever really a possibility. My clock has been zeroed out my entire life.”  He held his wrist out for Magnus to see.

Magnus’s face was not quite what Alec expected though.

“What?”

“Alec.  Your soul mate isn’t dead.”

“What are you talking about?  The clock is at zero.  It always has.”  He turned it towards himself just to make sure even though he knew exactly what he would see.  Sure enough, there was a clock reading zero and two black letters next to it ‘MB’.

“Here.”  Magnus held his wrist out for Alec to see.  When Alec took his wrist and looked it was just like Magnus had described, a question mark.  Then next to it the letters that Magnus hadn’t divulged were there too ‘AL’. 

“Sorry you are one of the ones with a question mark. But I don’t see what this has to do with my soul mate being alive, when they obviously aren’t.”

“Alexander.  Think for a moment.  The initials.  Who do you know with those initials?” Magnus’s eyes were searching Alec’s face, pleaded for him to figure it out and understand.

“Just you I’m pretty sure.” Alec still didn’t quite get where this was going, his soul mate was dead, always had been.  The clock showed that.

“Alec, when am I going to die?” Magnus was dying to just tell him but he couldn’t push too hard.

“You’re immortal…. Oh by the angel, you’re immortal.  You don’t die.”  Alec’s eyes were blown wide, looking into Magnus’s eyes, searching for it to be a trick. 

“And your initials are A, L.  I think, Alexander.  You may be my third soul mate.”

The next thin Magnus knows, he has a lap full of Alec, and his lips are being kissed forcefully.

“I have a soulmate.” Alec repeated between every kiss.  Eventually Magnus felt Alec’s tears against his cheeks, and reached up to wipe them away.

“You do.  And I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, the reason I had Magnus's clock be a ? was because I don't like to think about Alec dying ever, especially since Magnus will live on, so I didn't wanna open that can of worms, but also because I tend to headcanon that Alec will eventually just get turned into a vampire and live forever with Magnus so it's not a sad ending. It also helped to have Magnus be able to have multiple soul mates if his clock didn't give a time.  
> As for other things that I also added but decided didn't need to be added, Simon totally is soul mates with Raphael. I only gave Clary both Jace and Izzy because I couldn't decide myself which I prefer, especially with the idea of Clary and Jace being both soulmates and thinking they are siblings, wouldn't that be interesting O.o?   
> Lastly, I want to apologise because I really suck at writing dialogue, well I suck at writing but especially dialogue. So I'm sorry you just read my failing attempt at writing.


End file.
